Automobiles have served as a host for a wide variety of signs, banners and flags for decades. These objects have served a number of purposes, including advertising, and/or demonstrating school or team spirit. Many devices have been developed to facilitate the attachments of these products to automobiles or other vehicles and various patents have been issued in the past on these devices.
Common devices include flags, slogans, and messages attached to a vehicle hood, trunk, or window. These devices are useful in displaying team names or slogans, but are largely ineffective at displaying the adversarial nature between two players, teams, politicians, etc. Many of these devices do not even provide a means of communicating who the challenger is for a particular game or event. The present invention provides a unique means of effectively communicating this information with minimal or no words.